Beast Wars: New Peril
by Flyerec
Summary: Takes place during season 1 , read and review please, >>>>> more summary inside story>>>>>>
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Beast Wars  
New Perils  
  
  
Forward: I would just like to say thanks for reading my story, but I should tell you all that I have been planning on writing a much larger story based more with the Autobots and Decepticons then the beast wars, so at this time I'm not sure where this story would fit in, if it would fit in anyways, but never the less. This story takes place during season 1 after air razor joins the team. Enjoy!  
  
Oh and I own nothing, all transformers are owned by Hasbro, or mainframe or whatever.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The sleek metal stasis pod slowly began to turn as its orbit over the lush green planet started to decay. Turning so its front faced down towards the planet, it, by post instructions, brought up its atmospheric shields, and boosted power to its landing rockets. Once completed it started its 950 miles per hour trip to the surface, half way there, it activated its built in communication equipment and sent out a "help me" signal to the planet, once within clear landing distance it activated its repulser engine in a attempt to slow its decent. Coming to an almost complete stop it glided/hovered to level terrain and landed with a slight bump as its landing gear extended. Once again calling upon its pre programming it scanned the area.  
  
  
  
The consol in front of Waspinator came alive and started beeping frantically,   
"You have found something?" Megatrons voice boomed. Waspinator turned around to face his leader, "yesss, mighty Megatron, therezz a stasis pod landing in grid desperation!" Megatron eyed the computer screen and taped the communication system that was located on his floating chair, "Scorponok, Inferno, we have spotted a stasis pod heading in to grid desperation! Find it!" he ordered,   
"Grid desperation? Are you sure mighty Megatron?" Scorponok asked not using his normal un-questing voice, which was a little garbled do to energon interference,   
" Yes, go now" Megatron said though clenched teeth,   
" Excellent! The pod shall be yours royalty!" Inferno's never un-questing voice answered back.   
" Scan for Maximal energy signatures!" Megatron ordered to Waspinator. Waspinator quickly went to work, his hands punching buttons here and there and shuck his head, "no Maximals Megatron," he reported, "good" Megatron said, with a twisted smile.  
  
  
A computer consol of different shape, size and form began to beep with a different tone. From across the room Rhinox strolled over and glanced at the screen, and did a double take, "oh no" was all he could say.   
"Rhinox?" Optimus Primal asked from across the room as he entered the command room,  
"We got trouble, stasis pod landing in grid desperation, and I got's two pred signatures half way there,"  
"Damnit! Whose closet?"  
"Umm"...Rhinox fumble with his words as he brought up a list of who was outside the base,   
"Ok, Airazor is the closest, but that's not good odds," he said   
"Oh right, where's Rattrap and Dinobot? There were in grid delta, if they hurry they could meet up at the pod,"   
"Nope even if they left now, the preds would get there first, and assuming they re-program the protoform, that'a put Airazor in a 3 vs. 1,"  
"Damnit! We can't let the preds get that pod!" Optimus said, his voice almost frantic,  
"Wait! I got it!" Rhinox cried out almost triumphantly,   
"What?"  
"Tigatron!" Rhinox said as he adjusted the radio transmitter to long-range mode and keyed it to Tigaton's communicator,   
"Tigatron, come in Tigatron, this is Rhinox, we have an emergences, please respond" Rhinox called into the comm., Tigaton's heavily distorted voice answered back,   
"Tigatron reporting" his voice said, his voice so garbled by energon it didn't even sound like him,   
"Tigatron, there's a stasis pod landing in grid desperation, Airazor is on her way, she'll need back up, can you assist?" Rhinox called into the comm., a slight delay do the interference and Tigaton's voice answered back, "yes sir, on my way!"  
"Good, now call up Airazor, tell her not to engage the preds by herself," Optimus ordered, "you got it" Rhinox replied, "and as for the pod, send it that activation message you wiped up just for this sort of occasion," Optimus ordered again, "on it too" Rhinox replied, "good, all we need now is some fast flying, a clear transmission and a lot of luck." Optimus said.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
A small panel opened, allowing a slim, two-meter rod to unfold itself and rise to its full height, then a small spear shaped object at the top began to rotate as the rod began to move allowing the small spear to spin in an orbit around the stasis pod to which it came from. It began to calculate the environment, then, it activated its D.N.A cloning circuits as the online computer began scanning for compatible life forms native to the planet. But just before it could begin its first sweep of the area the pod began to receive a transmission, the computer recognizing that it was a Maximal signal, accessed the information the computer transferred the data to the protoform memory banks so that it could analyze it when it came online, the information contained over 20 gigs of data, but it also contained an activation code to scan non-stop until a D.N.A life form could be found, or till it was found by a Maximal and the Maximal had a clearance code. The pod then increased power to the scanner there by doubling the scan radius. However, given the terrain it was unlikely a suitable life form would be found. Worst yet, the energon shield which the pod was instructed to bring up would only last 3.548 hours, and if that failed the pod would have to turn on the protoforms locking chip and force it into stasis lock, which would disable the scanner and leave it helpless.   
  
  
  
  
Scorponok hated a lot of things. He hated his lab it was far too small. He hated his quarters, they to were too small, smaller then his lab, he often would rest in his lab since he never needed anything in his room. He hated the ship/base, it was smelly, dark, and everywhere you went you needed a hover platform, and the heat, the heat he hated most, it made everything sticky, and it made the chemicals in his lab react oddly. But still, he was Megatrons second in command; he would provide a perfect example for the rest of Megatrons troops. But now even his command was in danger, for some reason Megatron took a liking to Inferno, who if possible was more willing to follow Megatron then Scorponok. But he still hated this place, however one thing he hated, truly with a passion was being piggy backed, he hated that more then the heat, it was a truly humiliating sight, a giant scorpion being carried by the tail by a flying freaky fire ant. It was at times like this that he wishes he were flying with Waspinator. Waspinator didn't have as much weaponry but he wasn't as weird, of course, Waspinator chooses to hang around Terrorsaur so what can be said about that. "Ah ahahahahaha!! The royalty will reward us for obtaining the pod" Inferno screamed with his insane laughter. "Its Megatron! Megatron!" Scorponok corrected hastily. "And yes we will be rewarded" he finished, quietly fantasizing that maybe Megatron would allow him to scrap Tarantulas, one of the annoying spiders, another little thing Scorponok hated, spiders, and let the protoform take the crazed spiders place. "Look! Look!" Scorponok shouted excitedly, "That's where grid desperation begins!" he continued, still shouting and pointing with his left claw. "Land here, do it now! That's an order!" Scorponok shouted. Inferno lowered them towards the ground and dropped Scorponok a good 6 feet to the ground, he then landed himself, and as if on queue, his body started sparking and electric pulses started spazing over his body as energon started building up overloading his circuits. "Inferno beast mode!" he shouted, and in almost an instant he was in his beast mode, a giant red fire ant. "We'll walk form here," Scorponok said in his follow my orders voice. Inferno glanced up at the cloudless blue sky with his huge ant head and said "death to the poor foolish Maximals who dare to challenge this loyal servant of the royalty."   
"And shut up with that whole royalty thing! Its Mega-Tron, Mega-Tron" Scorponok shouted spacing out Megatrons name.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
  
Airazor glided through the air, she surveyed the ground below her, and with her falcon eyes she could spot a dot of blood on a grassy field. She was flying in circles over the boarder into grid desperation; this was the spot Tigatron was supposed to wait for her, but of course he wisent there yet. But that didn't make her mad, nothing Tigatron did made her mad. That often seemed odd to her, even her friends back at base sometimes made her mad, but not Tigatron. It could be that she idolized him so much, maybe idolize wasn't the best word to use. Admire, now that was the word she was searching for, Tigatron didn't live at the base, he hardly ever needed anything, and when he did he wasn't too fool proud to ask for help. And never once did he put personal time ahead of duty, the fact that he didn't live at the base was most interesting for Airazor, the base was big enough, lots of room, well protected, yet he asked, that's right he did ask, if it would be alright with Optimus if he could live in the wild. His character was what got to her most of all, he was always putting other things ahead of himself with out any thought of reward, but he always said, that seeing the results of what he did to help was reward enough. Even Cheetor, the young speedy one always tries to apply him self to be more like Tigatron. She always got a little nervous around Tigatron, she had wanted to ask him if maybe she could hang around with him more, since he was hardly ever at base, maybe even become a remote scout too. She descended and perched on a nearby garnald tree.   
"Have you been waiting long?" Airazor nearly jump off the branch, when Tigatron practically appeared out of nowhere beside the tree looking up at her. "Oh no, I new you would have been a little late, you maybe fast on ground, but in the air I'm queen of the skies." She said good-naturedly. "We'll just see how long that lasts" Tigatron chuckled, "if that stasis pod turns out to be a fellow flyer, you may have some competition," he continued in his usual pleasant voice. "Me? The only competition I have is Optimus, and frankly, just between you and me, I'm a little more agile in the air then he is," she said with miald amusement, "in fact," She trailed off,   
"Oh no"   
"What?" Tigatron said looking in the direction she was looking in  
"I can see someone over there, looks like Inferno, or Terrorsaur, I can't tell" she said while squinting her falcon eyes,  
"Anyone with him?" Tigatron asked, a little disappointed his eyesight was not as powerful,  
"Yep, looks like, Tarantulas, no wait its Scorponok, and its Inferno, he just transformed." She said still squinting. "What should we do?" she asked turning to face Tigatron, "well, I don't think we should attack just yet, they could have reinforcements around, and they haven't seen us yet so we have the element of surprise for the time being,"   
"Ok, then lets hurry and find the pod before they do" she urged taking flight, "yes, I would hate to think of our comrade becoming another target shooting at the base."  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The stasis pod finished its 12th scan of the area, finding not one life form that can be scanned. And it only had 2.12 hours left. The protoform Maximal inside had no idea of what was happing, its range of knowledge would be consistent with that of a human in an induced sleep undergoing an operation. Its spark beat at the same pace, the spark was the real intelligence there, and it brought life to the empty shell of the protoform, all it new was that something was happening to it. That was its knowledge of the outside world.   
  
  
The blazing sun did little to bother Scorponok, after all he was a scorpion, and being one had an exoskeleton that was very heat resistant, if his form had been more moveable he would stay in beast mode around the base to avoid the heat, but having a head only 12 inches off the ground wasn't his style. Inferno didn't mind the heat or he didn't care, either way Scorponok couldn't give a damn what Inferno felt, he was a threat to his position and one that needed to be eliminated. Scorponok took a look around, noticing that they were well into grid desperation he turned to Inferno, "were well into desperation, I'll transform and scan for the pod, don't transform and don't run off" he said trying to sound threatening, Inferno didn't reply he just nodded his head a little.   
"Scorponok TERRORISE!!" he shouted, and in one fast movement of organic bone and flesh to mechanical steel, Scorponok stood 9 feet tall, he clicked his claw hands together, an annoying habit he picked up, and lowered his scan goggles, using them to scan for energy signatures that stasis pods produce in landing, he was able to astern that the pod was about a mile away, south-west, "there, the pod went that way," he was cut off by Inferno screaming, "Maximals!!! Baw!!! Inferno TERRORISE!!!" and he too was now in robot mode, "You will burn Maximals!!!" he shouted, while activating his flying mechanism, he charged off, shouting "for the royalty!!"   
"Hey wait!" Scorponok shouted after him but he was long gone, trying to scan the direction he went off on, he easily spotted them, it was Airazor and Tigatron, the stupid bird was flying too high and Inferno spotted her. He started jogging after Inferno, activating his long-range missiles. Inferno was firing madly at Airazor, she was in the process of transforming and Inferno still didn't hit her, Scorponok fired one of his missiles at Tigatron, which misses but slammed into a huge rock behind him, the rock explodes and then rains down on the tiger-bot and buries him. Airazor answers back with a barrage of minny missiles that wiz by Scorponok; he leaps to one side and takes cover behind a dune made of small iron hard rocks. Inferno lands behind another rock, which he uses for cover, Airazor lands behind the pile of rocks that buried Tigatron all while shooting back at Inferno and trying to un-dig Tigatron with her foot by kicking away rocks. She is partly distracted trying to unbury Tigatron and fight against Inferno that she stops paying attention to Scorponok; he takes advantage of that by loading a detonation missile that will detonate on impact and blow the annoying buzzard to death. Taking careful aim, he fires. The missile is rate on target she doesn't see it till its rate in front of her, unfortunately for Scorponok it detonates prematurely, and unfortunately for Airazor the force of the explosion causes her to be flung back several feet. Inferno starts screaming triumphantly and lands rate at Airazors feet. She looks up only to see Inferno glaring down at her with his massive flamethrower aimed rate at her chest. "Good bye Maximal weakling!" he sneers at her and starts to pull the trigger.   
  
He manages to get a good 4.5 second sustained blast before the rock pile containing Tigatron explodes open, rate behind him, in those few seconds after the explosion both Inferno turns and fires and Tigatron raises his gun and fires, Inferno gets off enough of a shot to blacken Tigatron chest plate, but before any real damage can be done in three shots Tigatron blows Infernos gun away and in three more sends Inferno flipping back, Airazor just manages to roll out of the way from being flatten, she winces as she rolls on to her scorched belly. Tigatron switches his gut gun from plasma cannon to ice cannon and freezes Inferno, incasing him in a layer of ice. He then turns to where Scorponok was but now sees that he is gone. "Ugg, where's Scorponok gotten to?" Airazor asks while getting up, "probely made a run for the pod," Tigatron says.   
"dang it, I was hopping that by flying high like that we could have stolen the time to take them both out,"   
"didn't work out did it?" Airazor asks with a hint of sarcasim, she winces again at the sight of her scorched body. He looks Airazor up and down and asks, "How bad's the damage?"   
"Well..." she recoils her finger as she gently taps her falcon head that makes up her chest plate, "I'll need a new coat of paint," she mutters, "why did I let you talk me into getting these new receptors, they make me feel the pain that I only feel in beast mode in robot mode, and that's on top of the pain I have in robot mode..." she looks to the side and says in a questionable tone, "if you call it pain anyway..."   
"Maybe you should head back to the base for repairs," Tigatron suggested,   
"What and leave you to get the pod by yourself?" she responds shocked,   
"I can handle Scorponok,"   
"I'm sure you can, but what if Waspinator or Terrorsaur show up?" she questions,  
"I'll be fine, you won't, go get repairs," he says again, but his voice is different, she can tell he's not making a request but telling her to get repairs. She glares at him and raises her comp lick to her face and calls Maximal base,   
"This is Airazor can you read me base?"   
"Airazor?" an unusual clear voice answers back over the comm.,  
"Optimus?"   
"I'm on my way what's up?"  
"I've been hurt bad, I'm going back for repairs, but I don't think Tigatron should go on with out reinforcements, we blasted Inferno, but Scorponok got away and could have more friends out here"   
"Agreed, I'll meet Tigatron at the pod, I'm just entering grid desperation now,"   
"Ok Optimus, Airazor out" she lowers her arm and looks at Tigatron, "well good luck,"   
"Thanks, but I don't need any luck," Darn it this isn't working out the way I wanted it to, Airazor thinks to herself. "So will I see you at base when I get out of the R-chamber?" she asks hopefully, Tigatron looks at her and says, "well I don't know, I guess once we rescue the pod, I'll come back to get to know the new Maximal, so yeah, I guess I'll see you there."   
"Oh good!" Airazor transforms into beast mode and starts to fly off,   
"Don't be such a stranger there" she calls back before disappearing into the sky.   
"I'll try, I'll try...beast mode"  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
"You will fly directly to the pod, once there secure the location and wait for Scorponok to arrive and reprogram the protoform, if you see any Maximals destroy them, but do not! I repeat do not leave the pod!" Megatron commanded,   
"Yes Megatron" Waspinator said obediently, Megatron turned to Terrorsaur, and said in his hasher tone, "and no treachery", Terrorsaur only smirked, in a flash Megatron used his massive claw on his left arm to snare Terrorsaur, then the opened his T-rex head cannon rate over Terrorsaurs head. "You'll regret it very much, yesss"  
"Don't worry mighty Megatron" Terrorsaur squeaked.   
"Good now go!" he hurled Terrorsaur into the air where he was able to transform and fly towards the roof exit followed by Waspinator. "Blasted Megatron, mark my words Wasp one of these days Megatrons going to get what's coming to him" Terrorsaur said while his twisted little mind thought up ways to remove Megatron from command. Waspinator chuckled, " Waszpinator look forward to when you challengez Megatron, then maybe Waszpinator get to take your post after Megatron ripz out your spark!"   
"Aa shut up bug brain!" Terrorsaur screeched.   
  
  
Tigatron ran as fast as he could go, he had to reach the pod before Scorponok did; otherwise he hated to think what would happen to the innocent protoform if he didn't. He stopped when he spotted something in the distance, he transformed to get a better look, "what the...that looks like Waspinator, and Terrorsaur...oh no, oh no" he said to himself, "Tigatron beast mode!" and in a flash he was running again, "Tigatron to Optimus, come in Optimus,"  
"Optimus here,"   
"Optimus, I just spotted Waspinator and Terrorsaur, there heading for the pod, its where I last saw Scorponok running," Tigatron said, his voice sounding very urgent  
"Prime... ok, do you have any idea what the terrain is like at the pods landing site?" Optimus asked,  
"Not a clue, my guess is it will be more desert, why?"  
"As soon as you get there take cover, as I fly over I'll fire on Terrorsaur and Waspinator, hopefully they'll follow, then you take out Scorponok, and keep the pod safe," Optimus said, his plan sounded good, "ok, I'm almost there, how much longer will you be?"   
"Not long, I can see Waspinator and Terrorsaur, but I've keep slow so they don't notice me, but I'll boost when I see the pod," Optimus stated,  
"Ok, lets hope this works"  
"It betters." Optimus cut the transmission.   
  
  
The stasis pod continued to run its scans, finding nothing still, it only had 25 minutes left. The pod activated its built in locking chip as a test to make sure it was functioning, luckily it was.   
  
The sun was directly overhead, its light reflecting off every corner of the pod, and that light didn't bother Scorponok one bit. He approached the pod carefully, it was possible that Tigatron beat him there and was waiting for him, he surveyed the area, no sign of him. He stalked towards the pod, and opened the control panel. Glancing around one more time just to be sure, he then went to work, first thing he had to do was disable the D.N.A scanner, using the tips of his claws to type he pressed the power down button, PLEASE ENTER MAXIMAL CLEARCE CODE the pod said and the words scrolled down on the monitor, "damnit the Maximals must have sent some kind of encryption code to the pod" he typed some more, ENTER MAXIMAL CLEARCE CODE NOW "rrrrr, lousy piece of Maximal..." he started muttering, "oh right fine" he stated, he opened the control hatch, he would just insert the Predicon activation chip and then restart the onboard computer, he once again used the tips of his claws to pry open the hatch, that's when he heard it. It sounded like foot steps, maybe Tigatron had found him, being careful not to look alarmed, he turned around and started walking away, he pretended to look around as if waiting for Terrorsaur or Waspinator to show up, then he heard it again, like rocks moving, "oh right you striped fur ball where are you?" he yelled, "I know you're here some where, come out or I'll...I'll blow away the pod!" he shouted, "what???" a new voice shouted, he looked up and spotted Terrorsaur and Waspinator, "you want to blow away the pod eh?" Terrorsaur sneered, "Wait till Megatron hears about this" he says nodding his pointy nosed beak. "No you idiots! I was trying to..."   
"Look out!!" Waspinator cries out, two missiles streak down towards them, all three leap away, except Waspinator who sort of hovers away, the two missiles crash on to the ground they were just standing on, Optiums Primal flies rate over them, "Primal! He won't get away!" Terrorsaur screams, "Terrorsaur TERRORISE!"   
"Waspinator TERRORIZE!" both Terrorsaur and Waspinator fly after Optimus each firing madly, Scorponok watches them fly off chasing Optimus, they didn't even see them coming, and how could they, this landing site is built for being attacked, its like a giant craitor. He's still looking up at the sky when a flying ball of white fur hits him from behind.  
  
  
Tigatron pounced onto Scorponoks back and slashes with his claws at the back of his head, but Scorponok kicks him off, he turns and fires his missiles at him, Tigatron transforms and flips backwards drawing his own weapon, he uses the down sloping wall to bounce off of and flies back at Scorponok firing, Scorponok leaps backwards avoiding the fire, he roundhouse kicks Tigatrons gun from his hands and uppercuts him with his massive claws, Tigatron sagers back a few steps and Scorponok charges forward and tackles him and starts bashing his head with his claws, each time Scorponok hits him there's a bone crushing metal on metal bang, and all this time Tigatron is tying to get his arms up to block his punches, he manages to get a punch off to Scorponoks jaw and knocks him off, Tigatron gets up and kicks Scorponok in the midsection, he then pulls him to his feet and POW! Another right to the head, and then a left, and another right, he goes for another left but Scorponok blocks, he tries to trip him up with a kick but Tigatron jumps and knees him in the face, now Scorponok is staggering back, Tigatron runs forward and punches him in the chest, and goes for a right to the face, Scorponok blocks and holds his fist in his claw, he goes for the left, Scorponok blocks and catches Tigatrons other fist in his left claw, they struggle for few seconds trying to push each other over, but Scorponok leans forward a bit and STAB! His scorpion tail whips forward from behind his head and nails Tigatron in the shoulder sending green trails of electricity jumping down his arm and across his chest, Tigatron stubbles back a few steps, disoriented from the sting, Scorponok charges forward and sends powerful blows to Tigatrons head, whacking away with his massive claws. Tigatron stumbles backward and then trips over his own feet and falls on this face, Scorponok stands triumphant over him, he loads another missile and aims for the back of Tigatrons head, "what a pathetic display" he mutters, then suddenly Tigatron springs into action, he's on his knees and swings with both arms joined at the fist and smacks Scorponok rate on the mouth. Scorponok falls over backwards; knocked out, Tigatron passes out as well from the beating he took.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Optimus Primal shot through the air like a bullet. He maneuvered and dodged every shot Terrorsaur and Waspinator shot at him with utter ease. The fact that they were flying at such high speeds meant that missiles were out, since the wind resistance could prove dangerous to the sender. A barrage of plasma blasts exploded all around the flying maximal, Optimus turned so his back was facing down, he raised his arms and two double barred shotgun style guns emerged from his wrists. Clouds of smoke stormed from the barrels as shot after shot was fired at his pursuers, unfortunately they failed to stop them, his counter attack did however force them to dive away from him in opposite directions, he turned back to his original position and blasted forward, then arced left and went after Terrorsaur, once on his tail he opened up with fire, more and more clouds of smoke swirled around his arms that were outstretched, so much that the smoke was starting to impair his vision making it harder to track Terrorsaur. Terrorsaur also had another advantage over Optiums, because of his smaller size Terrorsaur had less wind resistance, and was thus able to maneuvered and avoid Optimus fire, having little luck with flying after the Predicon, Optimus stopped and went into hover mode, he activated his shoulder mounted missile cannons and started firing, now that he was not speeding through the air like a madden insect he was able to fire and have his missiles streak towards there target in stead of straying behind, each shot sent him swaying backwards but he still fired, tracking Terrorsaur with his highly powerful targeting system, finally a missile hit on target, Terrorsaur streaked to the ground just pulling up in time to leave clouds of dust dancing over the dessert plain, the missile wound left a trail of black smoke, luckily for Terrorsaur the missile hit his left shoulder and detonated so that his face and front was facing the other direction, his left arm felt a little lose and he was sure that he was leaking fuel but he still fought, he raised his gun and fired shot burst of laser fire at Optiums, which the maximal easily avoided. Terrorsaur screeched with rage and raced after Primal, taking no notice of his leaking fuel.  
  
  
Waspinator came out of his arc high up in the sky, much higher then he had ever flown before, so high that when he looked down Terrorsaur and Primal looked very small and black speckish like. Waspinator loaded his sting gun, as he came to call it, which fired black little missiles that did minor damage but when fired consecutively then could do a considerable amount, he also took the time to load one of his more powerful missiles that he stored on the inside of his wings, these long blue missiles have a high destructive range that when fired tended to exploded a few feet from the target but the shock wave from the explosion usually finished them off. He then aimed himself at the battle-taking place below him and zoomed into the melee.   
  
  
Optiums flew with grace as he avoided Terrorsaurs ramped fire, leading the berserk Predicon in circles high above the pod. Optimus once again turned over so that he could aim back at Terrorsaur; he raised his two doubled barreled guns and was about to fire when a blast of green laser scorched by him. He glanced in their direction and spotted Waspinator hurtling down at him, rapidly firing his green lasers that were mounted above his eyes. Optimus sent a shot Terrorsaurs way and a shot Waspinators way, both dodged. Optimus quickly turned back to his speed flying ways, and boosted power to his engines, he dart forward, he dived right and left and arced away form one while firing at the one he arced towards. This dance of the sky took place for quite a while before Optimus was able to take an advantage, and an advantage he took indeed.   
Terrorsaur was growing tired of chasing Optimus this way so he looped around to get at a better attack root, but as he was flying upwards, Optimus stopped dead in his tracks and fired one of his shoulder missiles, the missile zoomed at Terrorsaur. Then the explosion ripped out and left a massive cloud of dark smoke, Optimus couldn't tell if he actually hit Terrorsaur or if the Predicon just flew into the explosion radius, but either way, he was temporally out of the picture. Optimus then turned his attention to Waspinator, they both chased each other across the sky, the two of them trying to outwit the other, Optimus fired with this wrist guns and when he could used his shoulder mounted missiles launchers, but both failed to stop Waspinator, and in turn Waspinator used his eye mounted lasers, and his sting gun when available but that in turn didn't finish him off. Optimus started in a low arc that brought him down towards the ground and he zigzagged between some tall rocks, Waspinator in stead of following, activated his missiles loaded in his sting gun and fired one of them. The missile ruthlessly fired towards the ground and slammed into the trench created by the zigzagging massive rocks. The destructive power sent a wave of unruly fire spiting through the trench it shot through ever curve and zig, less then a spit second later the entire rock formation exploded sending shrapnel rock pieces and flaming balls of ash-rock into the air, dust and dribri filled the area, forming a massive cloud. "Yes! Primal destroyed!" Waspinator shouted. Then he spotted him, Optimus was thrown out of the trench in a fury of rocks and fire, as damaging as that was it saved him from the explosion of the entire rock formation that would have killed him, he was hurtled into the air and then with out his engines he started to free fall strait down. He landed with a splash of sand, head first into a large pool of quick sand. Optimus struggled to get out only increasing his traps effectiveness. Trying to trust his jets failed to work, he aimed his wrist guns down and fired, the force of the blast shot his upper torso out of the sand, from there he crawled out on his hands and knees, covered with wet sand, and burned rock. He got himself to his feet when another more intense explosion occurred from rate behind him, that shockwave that followed sent him flying fifteen feet away and landed skidding along sand on his already damaged chest. Waspinator laughed with utter glee, he was hovering a short distance away a few dozen feet above what was left of the quick sand pit, he loaded his sting gun and took aim, as he fired Optimus found the strength to roll out of the way, the blast scorched the ground he had been laying on a second earlier. He raised both arms and fired back, Waspinator darted to left returning fire, Optimus managed to get to his feet and run for cover, he took off in the direction of the pod. Waspinator flew after him, keeping low and not to fast, he didn't want to over take him, Optimus leaped as high as he could go and managed to make it over a long rock that stuck up with jagged points, he rolled head over heals as he landed and when he came to a grinding stop he tried to get up but lost his strength and collapsed.   
  
  
...During which  
  
  
Scorponok eyes blinked on. He's lying on his back; his tail squished under him the needle of the stinger hanging limp above his face. "Uge" he mutters, he rolls onto his chest and uses his claws to push himself up so he's sitting on his knees. Shaking his head he glances around, then he spots Tigatron. Once on his feet he stretches himself out, "damn that stupid tiger bot," he says while adjusting his jaw, "oh well, you're a bigger mess then me" he says to the unconscious Tigatron, he laughs to himself as he half walks half staggers over to him, he loads his last missile, sets it for close range denotation, meaning that the missile won't kill him with a shockwave, he aims his clawed cased missile rate at Tigatrons head, "how utterly pathetic, say hello to the after life for me, haha" he slowly opens the claw...  
  
Optimus slowly raised his head, through tired eyes he looked before him, and gasped, he was on the flat part of the wall of the curator in which the pod was sitting in, from his position he could look down at the pod and... at Scorponok, who was standing over an unconscious Tigatron about to fire a missile into his head. He got up as fast as he could trying to get his gun up but he could already see that he was going to be to late... "NO!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, Scorponok turned around in surprise, then he saw Optimus, "primal" he said, with out knowing he fired his missile, but to his delight the missile was heading strait for Optimus. It didn't take a second for Optimus to know he was dead, that's when he heard a buzzing sound.  
  
Waspinator triumphantly flew up and after Primal, thanks to his superior flying he, and only he had outdone Megatrons arch rival, he would surely reward Waspinator for this. And with that though he smiled, as well as he could smile, it looked more like a sneered, but none the less, the proudly chased up and after Primal, and as he landed over the small rocks and he landed with a thud, proudly pointing his sting gun at Primals back, he sneered again.   
  
For Optimus Primal time was moving slowly, each second was drummed out till it felt like hours had passed, as he stared at the missile coming rate at him, he noticed the sparking behind of the missile, he noticed how the missile spine in the air as it flew on its one way trip. He some how got the urge to turn around and look behind him. There to his shock was Waspinator, is this how I end with Waspinator standing over me???? Could the matrix be that cruel indeed it did seem like a waste for such a great leader to die so sadly? Primal turned to the missile just seconds till death. Just seconds then death. 3...He looked down at his hands and the back at Waspinator, 2...he shifted his weight from one side to the other and...1...the missile hit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
